


The Hole in The Office's Toilet

by Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ass Play, Crossdressing Kink, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, High Heels Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Office AU, Penetration, Possibly mild watersport, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: Office Boy Ruki has a particular interest...an interest that might actually get him in troublebut that's the whole fun of it.
Relationships: Kyo (Dir en grey)/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Lunch break

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a straight on porn without a plot. I woke up with this today XD but hey I ended up letting it brew in my head and there might be more chapters and more characters coming soon, so this might actually be...a new series!

Lunchtime, 12.05 in the afternoon.

Patiently Ruki waits in one of the cubicles at the end of the toilet, the tiles pristine white contrasting against his shiny black shoe. Ruki squirms a bit as his pants tighten around the crotch. His bulge is tenting against the fabric of his pants. 

Patiently he waits by a hole he discovered at the side a few weeks ago. So far no one had taken notice in that. A small hole easily picked out of the wall. If they do, they surely cover it up within a few days, signs of "sorry for your inconvenience" on the door. That is ... what Ruki has been doing after all. He printed out a note and would hang it outside of the cubicle when he's not using it. To deter anybody off from his personal masturbation corner.

It's only been 5 minutes, Ruki tucks his brown hair behind his ear, he then clenched his thighs waiting. His legs bounce in excitement. He doesn't know when these perverted habits kick in but his curiosity heightens ever since a man accidentally pushes open his cubicle while he was peeing, resulting him to touch himself even after the man mutter his sorry and runs away.

Since then, whenever the washroom is empty he would do his business with an open door, hoping for somebody to catch him again. But to no avail, he wasn't caught any more.

He sighs a bit, it's still early. His legs continue its usual tempo, he runs a hand over his manhood, itching to unzip...

No, he must wait. At least for someone to enter 

Just as that thought came, the sound of the door was heard and Ruki unbuckles his belt, slipping his pants low, he glances at the glory hole at his side. Footsteps growing close, Ruki prays that someone would enter, even if they didn't notice him it certainly help to relieve himself. 

Another door swings open and Ruki starts to caress his cock. It's near and he knows this person has enter beside him. His hand slowly strokes himself. 

"umm... Are you there?"

A wary voice breaks the silence. It was awkward but he's sure it was the man next door. 

Ruki mutters an Ah and stands up, he lets his trousers hit the floor while he went closer to the hole.

"if you don't mind..." Ruki's voice is rather small yet loud enough to hear.

He presses his ass close to the hole, spreading his cheeks open as if on display. 

If only Ruki knew that it was Reita on the other side of the stall, the IT man. But the sense of anonymity makes Ruki excited. The blonde man was rather surprised but his interest piqued. It was his first time. After all, this is the sort of thing he only sees in porno on his laptop at home.

Slowly Reita caress Ruki's rim, it was tight and pinkish... A lovely hue really. He inserts his finger in making Ruki gasp a little. Ruki looks down on his manhood, seeing it twitch excitedly, he bites his lower lips as if ready. It's his first time too. 

The next thing that happens surprises him, Ruki felt a soft wet substance, Reita's tongue licking and exploring his hole, he tries to relax but to not vail as it slips inside. It didn't take long till he felt the next thing, rather harder and bigger. It's a dick alright and it slips in Ruki.  
The brown-haired man didn't have much to hold on but the side of the stall to brace for impact. 

Reita's hip was fast and steady, he looks down on the hole seeing his dick slipping in and out to the other side. It got him panting a little for sure, and it makes him more excited than ever. This person is tight...and warm. 

Ruki remembers the first time he used the hole, it was near his end shift and he waited patiently. He heard a knock and a cock slipped in, presenting itself so beautifully. Oh, the lovely veins and a piercing decorated the shaft. It fills his mouth just like the smell of the cologne in his nose. He came right in his pants before the Cologned Man could finish. He doesn't know who it is but he hopes to taste him again. This time, however... This ass man is a mystery and my... he's good. 

Ruki's legs start to tremble, his cock leaks of precum and he could feel some warm sensation in his walls. He bit his lips still and tries not to moan as he heard more clanking outside, the sound of toilets flushing and water running. Oh, how exciting if he suddenly slipped out a whimper and one of them heard him... 

Another tapping was heard, as if like a signal to Ruki. Reita's movement got faster and faster before he slips in deeper, gushing out his semen into Ruki. 

Ruki choked on his moan and ends up coming, his seeds sprouts out, hitting the floor without him needing to touch his cock, he watches it for a while with a daze, twitching, secreting... 

Reita pulls himself out, he watches his semen pour out of Ruki for a while before Ruki pulls himself back. The blonde man flushes the unused toilet, zipping himself back and heads out to wash his hands. 

Ruki sits back on the toilet, satisfied as he pees. He docks his head back and tilts to the side, watching his man-made hole, smiling a little. 

"thanks" he muttered breathlessly.


	2. Cologne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki's little endeavour starts to brew .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this whole series is gonna be ghostwrite by Nun kyo . enjoy!

8.55 pm, end of shift.

The office by now is empty, only Ruki remain in his seat, scrolling through a few things to buy on the computer. He knew he shouldn't use his office computer for his own online shopping but all his other Co-workers did the same anyway. Besides, it's much easier to get things done. He clicks on a pair of high heels, deep red with sequins over it. 

Oh, this is beautiful... He clicks the buy now option and proceeds to check out. If anybody would ask he would just say its for his girlfriend, not that he have one, to begin with. Ruki stretches and takes off his glasses. He places it neatly into its box before clearing off his Web browsers history, shutting off the computer. He should head home, the traffic would be smoother now. 

Ruki gathers his belongings and places them neatly in his bag, he left but not without muttering a "see you tomorrow" to his corner. Coming across the washroom, Ruki peeks into it examining the last cubicle, his personal one. His note 'sorry for the inconvenience' still hangs. Satisfied Ruki checks out of the building, glancing over at the security man dozing off at his desk.

The ride was smooth with little to no traffic at all. the street light illuminates the road as Ruki takes the long route home. He's slightly hungry, maybe he could go to McDonald's, ah the drive-through would do the trick. Ruki thought about tomorrow, remembering how he needs to place some orders and send them to another department.it was boring.

He could, however, wait up during lunchtime again in his corner, waiting for someone to 'visit' him. Hoping it was the Cologned Man, Ruki couldn't remember who was it with such a breathtaking smell.it was sharp like...and it smells expensive. or perhaps it was Assman again coming to visit him, he sure enjoyed his company even though it was more like a quickie.

These whole scenes feel more like a quick getaway to him, just to pass the time while at work. Thinking about the incidents has got the brown-eyed man tented up again, he brushes his hand through itching to unzip his pants.

The stoplight illuminates a red and his car comes to a halt. Ruki's fingers tap on the steering wheel. He looks around on the empty streets and gulps.

"What the hell am I doing..."

Slowly his hand unzips his trousers, keeping on hand on the wheel while the other takes out his erect member he lets it rest on the wheel watching it slowly twitch. Ruki gulps. He lets the lights turn green again before he changes his lane to a more unsteady road filled with bumpers. His own cock felt the slight tremor of the engine through the wheel. His own hunger died out, replaced only by the excitement of himself and his car. The first bumper came to sight and Ruki speeds up against it, his tyres meet with a thud sending harder vibration to his cock.

He moans a bit and gasps at some point giggling, feeling like a child doing something naughty. He grabs his shaft and gives a few strokes before meeting another bumper, lifting his hips a little this time to graze the wheel. He moans again, his head a daze with his cheeks flushing red. The brown-haired man steps on his pedal and hastens the pace with his hand, it's a big one and he's reaching his climax. Slowly grasping deeper and deeper his car hits the bumper hard, resulting in Ruki holding on to his cock in a tighter grip, his cum lands on the steering wheel and some even on his face because of the impact. Trying to catch his breath Ruki steer to the side, putting on the emergency light. He grabs the wet tissue he kept in the gloves compartment and cleans himself up. finishing with a sigh. 

Morning 10 am

It wasn't busy at the office, it never was. Ruki was grabbing the final paper out of the photocopy machine and stack them neatly. A simple tap was heard by the side of his cubicle stand, he turns to see who it is.

A blonde man stood by with a mask covering his face, however, Ruki can see him smile through crescent-shaped eyes 

"Reita-san, what brings you here?". Ruki said in a chirpy tone.

The blonde man nods back to him. " oh, I'm just here to check the drives on your computer. I'm installing a new program for you soon but before that, a Lil check up to see if your computer is up for it."

"Sure sure!" Ruki gives way to Reita by standing at the side, he watched the blonde man clicking a few folders, entering the computer system.his gaze reaches Reita's hand, such neatly trimmed fingernails...He then looks up to his blonde hair, barely any black roots visible and styled neatly. Ruki realises how broad he is actually and he blushes a bit.

"He's quite an attractive..." Ruki murmurs to which Reita turns his head a bit

"Sorry?" 

" I mean-! You're very good at this" Ruki giggles and rubs his neck. It would be embarrassing if Reita hears that.

But would it be even more embarrassing to discover that Reita is the ass man?

The masked man giggled " it's my job, Ruki Kun"

Watching Reita does his job, Ruki's nose caught onto a fragrance, it was strong and familiar to him. He turns around to search for the owner. a few workers murmuring a good morning to one of the directors reaching into his private office, another blonde man but with a light moustache and goatee on his chin. His eyes sharp-looking and his apparel give the idea that he's a person if power, with a dark suit and a matching red tie. Ruki bows a bit.

"Good morning Kyo San" 

It was then it hit him the moment Kyo walk pass him, the same smell...the intensity of it. The blonde man nods back and bids him good morning, keeping strong eye contact with Ruki as he passes.

He was the Cologned Man.

Ruki's mouth hangs a bit while his eyes never leave the director until he closed his office door.

"You good?" Reita asked Ruki after realising he was quiet for a while.

"Y-yea just...watching you work." The brown-haired man crosses his arms, he's clearly flustered.

Reita a chuckles "nice to hear you taking a lot of interest "

Ruki smiles warmly back. "I just like to watch".


	3. Home early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita tries to clear his suspicion over the mystery cubicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys posting this today because tomorrow night I'll be home a bit late! I have a dinner date! :D

12:20 in the afternoon, lunchtime.

Reita waits at the corner of the corridor, opposite to the entrance of the washroom. Idly he flipped through some files while keeping his eyes on the corridor. 

The blond man wanted to confirm his suspicions. The voice he heard before, particularly the Ass in the mysterious cubicle sounded familiar.it was soft yet reminded him of someone. He looked around in search for Ruki before lunch but he was nowhere, Aoi told him that he saw Ruki heading to the washroom and there he stood, waiting.

A few people walked out, Kai from Finance, the one new boy that just starting out in Receiving dock and one of the main director, Kyo San. 

Reita checks his watch, it's been 25 minutes. He sighs a bit. He fixes his stray hair a bit from covering his eyes and in a glimpse, he sees Ruki out. He was straightening his shirt before walking away.  
Reita trotted after him, but not before glancing into the mystery cubicle, the door is shut and a sign is up.

No, it couldn't be, it's not possible for it to be Ruki. They must have been fixing the hole by now. 

"Ruki Kun!" Reita patted the shorter man's shoulder which caught him by surprise.

" oh, Reita San! Scared me a bit" Ruki giggles and wipes his mouth a bit, hiding a smile.

"Wanna grab lunch together?" Side by side they walked and only then did Ruki realised how tall Reita is and how small his lips is.

Ruki nods " yeah! Hey, you're not wearing your mask today?"

Reita covers his mouth a bit in response "I must have forgotten it at my table, but hey we're going to eat right? surely I won't need it".

" that's true" Ruki smiles and looks forward, he wanted to tell Reita how cute he thinks his nose is but...He doesn't want Reita to think of him oddly.

They reach the canteen together.

\---------------

7 pm, home. 

Ruki finished his work earlier today and received his package at the front door. Hurriedly he brought it inside for no prying eyes to see. He slips out of his work shoe and plops down on the black sofa, scurrying to open with a penknife he left on one of the drawers, Ruki cuts through the cellophane tape that binds the box.

"whoa..." Ruki runs his hand on the top of the flap, carefully opening it. Inside, a pair of sequined heels that he ordered before.

" you're bigger than I thought" The brown-haired man, his eyes sparkle as he takes one out and examines the heels, the slender pointed look it gave, a 5inch heels with a red bottom gives a sheer contrast to the body. 

"So beautiful...wait here" He placed the pair of high heels on the coffee table and merrily walks into his room, he has a look to put on.

\----------

The curtain slips just a bit as Ruki watches the neighbourhood. His brown hair now stylized, carefully curled and flowed ever reaching his jacket. The sequined jacket that he custom made to fit him perfectly with his black corset. His lips, black lipstick with glitter eyeshadows. the streetlight bouncing off his honey eyes, cheeks are red and his hand...busy caressing his manhood behind the curtain, He wore nothing but a thong and the new pristine heels.

"Maybe I can...just a bit" Ruki uncovers more of the curtain just barely exposing himself and his lewd behaviour. His thigh twitches a bit as precum stained his hand. A breathless moan escapes him as he remembers his activity earlier at work. Kyo San came to 'visit' him again and his mouth is more than happy to taste him, his nose gladly inhales more of the man's body odour and cologne. He can taste a tang of sweat from the piercing on the shaft, it made Ruki bobs his head more. 

"Ah please...please!" Ruki hips jerk a bit as he came onto the curtain, staining the floor as well. He catches his breath, scanning the neighbourhood to see if there's anybody, only a teenage boy walking home, he wonders if he heard him, it's not possible.

He squeezed his shaft just a bit for more semen to flow out of him, resulting in him crouching on the floor. His heels and attire unstained, which makes him glad.

"Time to clean".


	4. The Mysterious Assman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's curiosity has turn into fruitful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? I know you do!. I manage to write a chapter while waiting.enjoy!

12.08 in the afternoon, lunchtime.

"You wanna go out with me?" Reita asks as he idly stands at Ruki's cubicle.  
He manages to catch him just in time before Ruki could 'escape' to the bathroom. 

Ruki blinks and stares at Reita with his mouth open. He takes off his glasses with his free hand and the other ruffles his hair back.

"N-not like a date! I just found this...cafe and I thought we've been having lunch together and...you're fun to talk to". Reita ruffles his hair back as well, nervous.

" y-yea! Sounds fun. Where are we going?" Ruki smiles. This is the first time he went out with a co-worker.

"I'll pick you up after work" Reita mentioned before he nods and heads off to the canteen. 

The brown-haired man was left in his chair, he blushes a bit and smiles back to himself. Ruki looks around again and notices there is nobody in the department. Nobody could have heard them.

12.48 in the afternoon, lunchtime.

Reita continues to pound the ass in the wall, careful not to grunt so hard, the wall already looking like it could have slumped on him. He pulls down his mask, his face sweaty as he works himself on. Ruki wasn't in the canteen earlier, which lead him straight on to this secret cubicle again. He thought of just relieving himself but Reita can see a shadow, an imprint of a shoe in the mystery cubicle. He knocked on the wall and the lovely soft ass appeared again.

Ruki bit his tie hard and tries to hold on to whatever he can. The wall itself and even the toilet seat. His legs trembles as his cock jerks into the rhythm of what Reita is giving him. His hair a mess as Ruki's eyes flutter a bit.

A knock was heard but it sounded more like a pound. Reita is reaching his climax and so does the other man. In an attempt Ruki tries to clutch in nearer to the hole, making Reita squeeze deeper, He ended up grunting rather loudly as he comes inside his warm hole. Hearing that Ruki tilts his head up and accidentally let out a whimper. He clasp his mouth closed as he comes. It took a few minutes this time for Reita to pull out. He can hear him gasping, toilet flushing, a door opening.

"Did he...heard me..?". Ruki mumbles to himself. His soft cock lays on his thigh, stained.

\-----------

7:34 pm, cafe

" I didn't know you ride a motorbike," Ruki mentioned as he sips a bit of coffee. 

They just had their dinner together, spaghetti and steak. The whole cafe is cosy, decorated with hanging bulbs that seems to illuminate them with warm orange hue.

Reita, opposite to him decided to enjoy a glass of beer instead. He pulled up his mask to cover his nose but still exposes his mouth. Ruki thought it was peculiar yet adorable.

"Oh yeah, that. It's my 18th birthday gift from my dad." Reita nods proudly.

"Really? Wow, it looks new. You take such good care of it." Ruki tucks in some hair behind his ear so he can get a better look at the man in front of him.

Reita rolled up his sleeves to expose his forearms, he probably works out by the size of that...

"Yeah well, it's my baby. You travel by car?"

It was Ruki's turn to nod. " Usually, sometimes I take the train out of boredom. Like today."

"I could give you a ride home too. It's faster" Reita taps his glass.

"You'll do that? You're too nice"

The blonde man blushes a bit and shrugs.

There's something about Reita's fingers tapping the glass caught Ruki's attention. It sounded vaguely familiar. As if something he heard before.

"Have you heard about the...hole in the office's toilet?" 

The question makes Ruki's eyes darted at Reita.

"Some people keep saying there's a hole in one of the cubicles there...for uh...sexual stuff"

Reita brought up the question after a while. He notices how Ruki's shoulder squares up and his hand holds on to the coffee cup.

"Sometimes I don't see you at the office, especially before lunchtime. Even at the canteen too, you would only pop up during the last few minutes."  
His curiosity peaked as he continues his gaze towards Ruki. 

Ruki chokes on a sob and covers his face.

"Ok! Ok it was me...I'm the one in the wall... I made that hole."

The brown-haired man lets his hair covers his face as if he wanted his whole body to disappear right in front of Reita.

So somebody did notice it despite how careful Ruki tries to appear normal.

"You must have think I'm perverted...you're going to tell the HR right?" He looks back up at Reita with his eyes red. 

Reita holds his shoulders instead, assuring him it's ok. 

"Hey, it's fine! I'm not going to tell anybody alright? It's like a...like a kink. Everybody's got one you know?"

Reita continues to rub his shoulder slowly...which confuses the embarrassed man.

"W-wait you're not...disgusted by me? That I made that hole just to satisfy my sexual cravings?" 

It was the blonde man's turn to giggle nervously.

"I umm...might be one of your...guest."

It took Ruki a while to understand. 

"You're...you were there...oh my God you're the Assman". Astonished, Ruki covers his face red from blushing.

" you gave me a nickname?". Reita laughs. "Yea.I'm the ass guy."

Ruki's curly hair sways a bit as he pats Reita's palm. 

"Since...you told me your dirty secret, I guess it's my turn." 

Hearing that the brown-haired man perks forward to listen.

"I uh...have a thing for women's high heels..." Reita grinned awkwardly. 

"Heels?"

"Yea.Especially the one that's just...thin and high. You know how when a woman wears them, their whole legs as if contouring showing off the muscles, the calves? Ah man the look of the heels themselves...it drives me nuts"

A lightbulb appears in Ruki's head. " Come home with me tonight. I...have something to show you."

Reita's eyebrows rises a bit.

"I think you might like what I have in my closet".


	5. High Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita takes a look at Ruki's high heels collection

9 pm, Ruki's home.

"Come on in" Ruki switch on the lights to his home. It's a small apartment but decorated with what seems to be elegant furniture, draperies hanging loosely, the colours of the wall light and bright. Reita looks around as if he just walk in some high-end photoshoot set with avant-garde decorations. He had his eyes on a set of deer skull painted in neon pink on the wall above the tv.

"Damn Ruki...your place is amazing..." Reita wanders to a record player, examining it carefully.

The sound of chuckling from the other room as Ruki ruffles through something "Thanks! I made most of them, some I found in second-hand stores". He headed back to Reita with a few shoeboxes.  
''You won't believe the amount of second-hand hotel store here that sells their old furniture.'' Ruki sits on the floor.

Reita joined him on the floor as Ruki sets the boxes. " You have good taste in decorating. What's this?"

Ruki hands him a box ."Open up"

Gladly Reita did so, his eyes feast upon what seems to be a 4-inch gold platform heels with white diamonds and studs. 

"Oh my God...this-this is yours?"

Ruki bit his lips and nods. " Go ahead, you can hold it."

Reita took it out of the box like a curator examining an important piece of artefact. His eyes glimmer on the diamond and the sheen colour.

"it's so pretty, how did you get this?"

"I always buy them online, but some of them I custom made from a friend." Ruki opens another box, revealing pink heels with butterfly wings at the back. "Like this one"

"Oh wow... The wings of it, it's luminescent". Reita admires it more, holding it carefully with his fingers."Your friend is a designer?"

Ruki arranges more of the boxes " No, he made costumes and stuff. I would usually order from him each time I got a bonus. I don't make a lot " He giggles.

Reita nods to him "Do you wear these when you go out?" 

Hearing that Ruki shakes his head "No, I just couldn't. What would people think of me? Strutting around in women's shoe. I just wear them at home". The brown-haired man slumped down a bit as if exhaling his worry. Reita couldn't help but rubs his shoulder slowly.

Ruki's eyes glimmer again as if he remembered something. "Sit back on the sofa, I have to show you something."

The blonde-haired man obeys and sits on a single sofa with the butterfly heels still in his hand "Umm...ok".

" Just don't...be surprised ok? I'll be right back." Ruki returns into his room.

Reita was left fumbling with the heels, wondering what other shoes would Ruki show to him. "So far all your surprises have been good!" He replied back.

"I wonder if these diamonds are real..." He takes a closer look.

Clanks of heels were heard on the wooden floor, Reita looks back up to where Ruki is standing.

His curly hair, fluffier now as he styled it a bit to give more volume. Black lipstick and eyeshadows decorated his face. A set of studded jacket, his chest and stomach exposed, Reita's eyes linger lower. A black thong with fishnets and lo and behold,  
The sequined 5-inch heels.

"R-Ruki... I -" speechless, the heels in Reita's hand fell off as he sinks back into the sofa more. Ruki strut to him slowly, walking like a model with his head high, a hand on his hips.

Reaching Reita, he places his feet right on top of the blonde man's bulge, showcasing the heels and his legs. 

"You like? This is my new baby" 

Reita gasps a bit as he can feel his manhood growing under Ruki's gorgeous heels. It's so black yet it shimmers. The red undercoat of the heels can be seen as if giving a peek to Reita. He takes a deeper breath before slowly caressing Ruki's leg.

"Beautiful...you're so beautiful...Ruki". 

Reita leans in to kiss his leg while Ruki stood...satisfied over this new feeling. To have somebody admiring you as much as the heels that he was admiring a day ago, Ruki dwells in deeper into this. Slowly he moved his leg to the side, pushing Reita back with his hand, deeper against the chair. Ruki sits on his lap, crotch to crotch. They can feel their own manhood pulsating against each other through the fabric. Slowly the brown-haired man caresses Reita's face, lifting his mask off. 

They watched each other, Reita's chest starts to rise before Ruki starts to plant his lips towards his own. 

''You're so god damn handsome, Reita.'' 

Reita gasps as Ruki starts to kiss him more vigorously, his own hands travel on the smaller one's waist, feeling his skin, his pelvic bone before landing to his favourite spot, Ruki's soft ass cheeks. Ruki starts to unbutton Reita's shirt, he's dying to see how he looks like. All these time teased only by the size of his forearms, his back and shoulder muscle has got him itching. Ruki manages to unbutton just enough to expose Reita's chest, sweaty and muscular. He moans a bit before continuing to twist his tongue inside Reita's.

Reita's palm squeezes on what he long-awaited for, no longer bounded by a wall between him and the mysterious Ass. Literally landed on top of him to savour and enjoy. He spreads them and inserts a finger in, massaging the familiar space.   
Languid moans start to fill the living room.

''There's a bottle of lube right beside you in the drawer'' Ruki whispers into the blonde man's ear before biting his earlobe.

Reita dutifully searches for the bottle, got a hold of it in his hand and starts working on Ruki's rim and inside again. Ruki grabs a handful as well and starts to massage Reita's manhood. 

''I don't have a condom,'' Reita muttered before he continued. The brown-haired smiles a bit.

'' That didn't stop you before right?'' 

A smirk landed on Reita's face.'' You might wanna hold on Ruki, we're going for a ride.'' 


	6. The Cologned Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki gets called in the director's office. Is he in trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 280 views already? my looks like I'm not the only one liking pervert Ruki!.

8 am the entrance of the security Dock. 

Reita parks his motorbike just in time. He was hoping they weren't late but in fact, an hour early. Ruki climbs off and took off Reita's helmet, shaking his head.

"Traffic was smooth" Ruki fixes his collar. 

"Yea, thank God." It was Reita's turn to get off his bike, he took off his key and kept it back in his pocket.

"Your hair, it's a little - wait let me" Ruki starts to fix The blonde man's hair, seeping the stray hairs to the side.  
Reita blushes a bit, watching him. He remembers how he spent the night at Ruki's place. They spend more time...intimately for sure.  
In the morning, they didn't leave without a quickie...well 3 to be exact. The bed, the bathroom, the table. It was a miracle that Ruki can still walk.

"I'm a little sore " Ruki chuckles looking at Reita.

"Sorry, we got a little...heated up" Reita replied while they walk towards the security guard to check their bags and clocking in.

"It's fine really! I'm glad you enjoy it...really I do." His warm hand holds Reita's arm tenderly.

"Well well well! Look at you two coming in together" Aoi chirps in behind them, making Ruki quickly retaliate.

"Why, you jealous?" Reita replied with a snarky remark, in which Aoi ends up giving Reita a pinch on his cheek.

"Ow ow ow! Aoi you crazy bastard. I picked up Ruki because his car broke down" The blonde hand gestures him off with a lie.

''Eh is that so? how come you never gave me a ride?'' Aoi pouts.

'' Because you always tickle me while I'm driving. You're gonna get us killed.'' Reita replied.

Ruki watches from the side with a smile. Aoi's playfulness always makes things at the office lighter.

"See you two back in, byeee" Aoi's hair bounces as he trots away.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Reita turns to Ruki for a while.

"Yea! In the canteen or...the" Ruki murmurs the last part, which ends up in a giggle from Reita. 

"Canteen, you gotta eat! You're small." Reita wanted to pat his cheek but it ends up in a subtle fist bump to his shoulder instead. 

They parted their ways.

\-------

" The director wants you in his office, Ruki". Shinya said in a rather low voice. Ruki's idle tapping on the keyboard comes to a halt, he looks at Shinya with a slight panic in his eyes. Did he do anything wrong? Did he miss a report? The brown-haired man got up from his seat and cautiously approached the director's office. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in" He heard the voice inside.

Ruki slowly enters and closes the door behind him. It was rather dark as the shutters are closed, only the computer and the desk lamp illuminated the number of papers and files on the table. The familiar smell hits Ruki as he inhales a bit. Kyo, standing in front of his desk with a file in hand. He flips a few pages, Ruki saw how tattooed his right hand is now, it's odd how he never notices it, even the slight tattoo mark peeking right above his collar. 

"You...wanted to see me, sir?" Ruki asks timidly. He kept his hand together in front of him while still watching Kyo from his glasses.

Kyo looks up from the file, he can see how brown his eyes are now from the desk lamp. "How long have you been working here, Ruki?" 

" About a year, sir" Ruki tried to answer calmly. 

"You like it here?" Said the tattooed man, his eyes remained on Ruki's.

"Umm...its alright" Ruki tries to muster a smile but he ended up looking nervous. 

Kyo starts to approach the brown-haired man, his curious eyes still linger watching him from top to bottom.

"Do you want to make some extra cash?" 

"S-sorry?" Ruki blurted the words and Kyo's hand landed slowly on his cheek, caressing. He can feel his cold ring against his blushing cheek. His cologne so strong like his eyes, watching deeply into him. Kyo's thumb caresses Ruki's lips slowly parting them.

"You are the one behind the wall, right?" The director asks but it sounded more like a statement instead. 

Ruki gasps, his shoulders tense up but Kyo coos him down.

'sssh it's alright, I'm not going to fire you. I remember the first time ...the first time your lips landed on my cock. Timid yet...daring. Is it your first time?'' Slowly the tattoed man's thumb brushes slowly almost touching his tongue. 

Ruki couldn't stop staring into his eyes, drowning in his dark pools. He can almost feel his breath against him. Everything was nearer to Ruki. His moustache, his goatee, his lips...Ruki wonders how he tastes like. He nods to his question.

Slowly Kyo unzips his pants taking off his length. The smaller man's legs start to tremble as he kneels, eyes still locked on towards Kyo. 

''Go on.'' Kyo muster to Ruki. 

without a wall or the stench of the toilet this time Ruki can fully appreciate what's in front of him. It was the familiar cock, only bigger somehow with the single barbel piercing shining at him. Ruki starts to hold his base before licking his tip, feeling the smoothness of it before dwelling himself into Kyo.

''What a good boy, help yourself'' The tattooed man's hand landed softly on Ruki's head as if to encourage him to go deeper, and Ruki did. 

He fills his mouth with his length, burying his face into his crotch smelling through his nose the sweat...the cologne again. The familiar taste of precum hits Ruki's back of the throat. He moans a bit before bobbing his head faster. 

The smaller man's hair clenched tighter as Kyo lets Ruki does what he wanted. Feeling his cock dwelling into his warm and moist mouth, saliva almost drooling out of it. His own testicles greedily licked and sucked. 

Kyo pressed on the phone dial, calling to his assistant. 

'' Have Aoi come in '' 

That perks Ruki's eyes back up to Kyo, He sees a smirk on the director's face. 

''You might want to hurry up, don't want your colleague to see you like this right?'' 

Oh but he does, the anticipation makes him more restless. His own cock itching to spring out cumming on his shoes but Ruki tends to Kyo instead, letting his tongue lingers all over his veins.

clink , clank , clink 

the sound of footsteps approaching. 

__________

Ruki sits on his office chair in front of the computer again with a piece of paper in his hand. It's a cheque from the director. 

''This is...double my salary.'' He fixes his glasses again for the fourth time. It was a close call, He manages to get out in time before Aoi comes in. 

He brushes through his tented pants underneath the table, zipping and pulling his cock out without a care with a few strokes. Kai was talking in the next cubicle beside him but he just couldn't held it in anymore. The after smell seems to overwhelm Ruki and without long he came in his hand. Biting down on a moan.

Slowly, eyeing on Kai who is idling away Ruki slips a finger in his mouth tasting his own cum. 

''Lunchtime...'' He mutters. 


	7. Online shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita does a little digging while Uruha starts to approach Ruki's cubicle out of nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little bit short, like an intermission or a wind down you can say.

10pm , Reita's home

'' Paraphilia (previously known as sexual perversion and sexual deviation) is the experience of intense sexual arousal to atypical objects, situations, fantasies, behaviors, or individuals. Such attraction may be labeled sexual fetishism.'' Reita reads through the wikipedia page on his laptop. 

He cruises through pages and pages regarding sexual fantasies, taboos, kinks reading through as much as he can. It's been an hour , what have started off as placing an order on a new riding glove turns into curiosities regarding Ruki. He started to type whatever words that he could think of and the one thing that seems to leave an imprint in his head is exhibitionism. 

'' exhibitionism...exhibitionistic disorder is a condition marked by the urge, fantasy, or act of exposing one's genitals to non-consenting people, particularly strangers... There's no way Ruki would do that...right ? '' He turns towards his German shepherd sleeping cozily on the sofa. Only soft snores were heard.

Reita decided to search more.''For some people, exhibitionism is expressed as a strong desire to have other people watch their sexual acts...I guess that one...maybe.'' Reita slumps back into his chair. He wanders in his thought for a while.

Doe he liked being watched? how many times have Ruki done this in public? has ever done this in public too? He imagines Ruki in public places such as in the train maybe with his hand in his dick stroking slowly while being surrounded by other passengers. Or maybe in the cinema at the back of the seat exposing himself. Has Ruki ever been caught before?

That's just too perverted, right?

He closes his laptop and rubs his eyes. '' I must be thinking about this too much, they're just sexual kinks.'' Slowly Reita got off and heads to the fridge for a drink. 

________________

3pm, office. 

Uruha slowly approaches Ruki in his cubicle, his clears his throat to announce his presence which caught Ruki by surprise. This is the first time Uruha ever approaches him. 

''Yes?'' the brown haired man muttered while fixing his glasses. 

Uruha slips his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone. '' I need some of your insight. I don't know who else should I ask but definitely not Aoi of course. He'll tease me restless''. 

''What can I help you with?'' Ruki moves his chair closer to Uruha as the taller man shows his phone, a picture of a black cocktail dress, long sleeved with shimmering fabric next to the picture of the same dress but in maroon. 

''I just don't know which one to choose. Reita said that you...have the expert eyes when it comes to...this.'' Uruha keeps his voice low, his glasses slips down to his nose watching carefully. 

'' Umm...is this for your girlfriend - '' Before Ruki could finish he looked back at Uruha, hues of red on his cheek. Uruha clears his throat a bit . 

''For me.'' He answers quickly. Ruki then mutter a soft oh and nods. An expert eyes...Reita...so Reita must have told Uruha about him. Did he told him about his little quirks as well? or only the fact that he wears heels at home? Nevertheless it makes Ruki feels better that Reita is actually talking about him to his co-workers.

''Is this for a dinner or an outing?'' Ruki asks again as he zooms in the pictures. 

''Umm its supposedly an outing but I'm thinking maybe I can wear this for dinner too.'' Uruha crosses his arms and look around.  
  
''The black one seems to suit you, it's just above the thigh as well. Maybe you can pair it up with a thigh high boots if you have one?'' Ruki hands the phone back to Uruha.

''Yea, I have a black one I can go for. Thanks, I'll send you pics if it arrives.'' Uruha smiles back and left his cubicle. 

Who would have thought that Uruha, sharply dressed in his iron clothes, the shiniest shoe and slicked back hair would be into the same hobby as him? He wonders if Uruha too have the same kinks, the same desire like he did. Or perhaps just the opposite. Perhaps Uruha only likes to dress up. 

But he did mention about wearing it for dinner, does this mean Uruha goes out dressing and looking like a woman without anybody noticing? This made Ruki feels warmer, maybe he shouldn't be so ashamed of himself with his little hobby. 

And shame is definitely out the window when Ruki saw Kyo talking to a few directors inside his office. He went on a little shopping spree since last night, ordering another pair of boots and a commissioning his friend about a design. He needs to meet him soon to give his measurements and design for his new outfit. Keeping his eyes on Kyo in the room, he wonder about what would happen again if Kyo calls for him, just another blowjob session? He wouldn't mind that for sure but he certainly wanted more. 

More than just a blowjob.

His phone starts to buzz, Ruki picks it up to see a new message from Reita. 

''Dinner tonight?'' It reads.

A smile appeared on the brown-haired man as he types. 

''sure, same place?'' 

''yea''

''see you at the parking lot xoxo'' 

Perhaps that kissing emoji was pushing it but Ruki shrugs it off.  
A pair of eyes watching Ruki from the office, the director inhales his last puff of cigarette before he puts it out.


	8. Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki and Reita went out for dinner at a bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was...fun to write XD

9pm, Bar

The beer glass clanks as Ruki and Reita yell cheers. It wasn't sure what they are celebrating for but Reita can see how red Ruki's face is, he's drunk. Its Friday and it was definitely not a problem of turning up to work late tomorrow, because there weren't any. Reita is still sober and intended to keep it that way since he's driving. He barely finishes a quarter of his drink so far.

''you good?'' The blonde man asks Ruki, he still pulls up his mask over his nose. 

''Yea, ne Reita you keep doing that'' Ruki gestures to his nose. 

''oh? yea force of habit '' Reita chuckles and fixes it to cover his nose more.

''You know, I like your face. you're so handsome '' Ruki holds his head with his palm, doting on the man in front of him.

It was Reita's turn to blush . '' come on you're drunk'' 

''No really it's true! I've said it before right? you're so darn handsome...'' it almost seems like flowers are swooning upon his head. Reita couldn't help but giggle looking at Ruki,

Maybe it's a good time to ask for a more serious question. 

''Ruki, are you into...exhibitionism?'' 

''What?'' Ruki tilts his head a bit, trying to understand.

''like you know, all those glory hole stuff. Public display. Are you into that?'' Reita taps his glasses a bit. 

''Oh...that.'' Ruki leans back to his seat. '' I don't know, I just..I just like being watched. The feeling of trying not to get caught. It's fun, it's exciting. The more I do it...the more exciting it feels.'' 

Reita nods listening to Ruki.

''You probably think I'm gross...doing it out in the open like that'' Ruki sulks in again like before.

''What? no no, I'm just trying to understand you better. You're not gross.'' He places his hand on over the table trying to reach for Ruki's hand but could only do so with a finger.

Ruki smiles timidly and lets their fingers touch

''What's your story, Mr Assman?'' Ruki asks back with a cheeky smile.  
  
That makes Reita retreats back his hand hiding his laugh.  
  
''I don't know, I guess I'm just into it, and heels too. Well, that has an origin story, when I was 14 of course, I just started browsing through my mom's magazines. It's one of those high end designer fashion stuff. And each time the legs often catches my attention. Before you know it I sneak one of my mom's heels into my room.'' 

''Oh my god you didn't'' Ruki replied excitedly.  
  
''Oh yes I did, the rest is history.'' Reita crosses his arms and chuckles. Ruki looks at him with a shimmer in his eyes again, The blonde man wasn't sure whether it's from him being drunk or Ruki is back in the mood again.  
  
''Come home with me tonight''. Ruki exclaimed.  
  
''Of course, I have to send you off too, might as well take a nap!''  
  
''Oh you know, you can have more than that. Reita'' Ruki leans in closer to caress his palm slowly. A hue of red on his cheeks.  
  
________

''Reitaaaa I gotta go''  
  
The streets empty with people as both of them walk along the neighbourhood to reach Reita's motorcycle. He parked it rather further before as it was packed with people but now it has settled down more into the night, there are more empty spaces between them. Ruki seems to hold his bladder a bit.  
  
''But there's no toilet here.'' Reita looks around for a konbini at least, but only surrounded by houses.

''I just go here'' Ruki inch in close to a pole and starts to unzip his pants.  
  
''W-whoa! can't you hold it?'' Reita scurries in close but Ruki already whips out his dick to piss. He lets out a sigh of relief and looks up towards the light. Reita can see his face still pinkish, he can still be drunk.

''Ahh...'' 

Reita turns his back to cover Ruki from passerby's but so far only the distant sound of frogs seems to be heard.  
  
'' are you...done?'' Reita turns to see, he knows he shouldn't peek but Ruki is taking an awfully long time to do his business.  
  
To his surprise, Ruki is on all fours, with one leg prep up high like a dog marking his territory. But instead of peeing, The drunk man started to rub his cock, now hard against the pole!  
  
Reita holds his head like he's losing his mind. He whispers loudly. ''Ruki! what are you doing??!!''  
  
''Ne Reita, this is how dogs do it right? '' The brown-haired man smiles as his hips move faster, the friction between the smooth pole and Ruki's half wet cock possibly from the piss and the precum himself excites him more. ''Reita kun~'' He whines for Reita like a dog.

''Ruki what if someone catches us?'' The blonde-haired man still fumbling to find a way to stop Ruki but he could only watch as his hips bucks excitedly against the pole. He has to hold it in for his own sanity.

''That sounds like fun, ah...I'm so close! watch me Reita...watch me.'' He begs again as more grunts ensue, his own hips moving faster and thankfully he came after a few minutes, seeds soiling the ground and the pole. Ruki let out a gasp as he finishes.  
  
''okay...'' slowly the Reita holds Ruki up as he tucks his limp cock back in, Reita zips his pants up as Ruki limps himself on Reita's body.  
  
''Ok let's go home alright? get you clean up. You're really hammered up, Ruki'' He holds Ruki by the waist and places the smaller man's arm over his shoulder.  
  
Ruki could only giggle as he rests his head on Reita's chest. '' I'm a dirty..dirty boy''  
  
Another cheeky smile as Ruki kisses him on the neck. 


	9. New Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quickie!

9.30 am, Ruki's room

Slowly Ruki nuzzles into Reita's neck, placing his palm on his chest. The morning is cold, a single Ray of light peeking through shining on their clothing on the floor. A soft grunt was heard as Reita tries to adjust himself, placing his arm as well on Ruki.   
Their legs entangling the blanket and pillows.

"Mmh...what time is it?". Reita asks. 

" around 9.30. You got somewhere to be?" 

A yawn escapes from the blonde man as he stretches. "No, not really. Just chores".

Ruki whines a bit, he caresses slowly. " my head..."

"You were really drunk last night" Reita replied .his eyes wide open as he looks up at the ceiling.

"really real?" Ruki mumbles.

Reita thought about last night, how their little fingers touch, to when Ruki pulling out his cock to pee and rub against the pole like a dog. He blushes a bit and runs a hand over his crotch, ensuring he's still soft down there. 

" yea, really really." He replied and pulls up the blanket more to cover Ruki.

"let's stay in more. It's so cold... Must have rained earlier." Ruki wraps his arm around Reita's waist. Clinging almost like a koala. Reita leans in more to Ruki as, sharing his warmth.

2 pm, Tokyo street.

They slept for 2 hours more before Ruki woke up and discovered that Reita had left. He took a quick shower and pop in some aspirin for his hangover.

By now the brown-haired man had paid all his bills, and a visit to his friend to take body measurements for his new shirt. Ruki has taken the time to sketch and design it out as detailed as possible.

He opens his wallet as he saw a nearby food stall, opt to get some quick food.

"Oh no...". Only a few hundreds of yen left starting back at him. How could he have been so reckless? he had spent it all on shopping. Now he barely has enough for the week.

" I've should have checked..." But it was too late, most of the cash has been spent.

Ruki leans against the wall of a store. he decided to check his phone for some notifications.

One message.

Ruki clicks it.

An unidentified number.

\- My offer still stands-  
-K-

"K? Who...is..." Ruki tries to remember. Maybe it's from a stranger he might have met at the bar yesterday. Maybe it really is just a wrong number.

"No...its Kyo" he muttered to himself. He remembers the incident in his office, the cheque, how his secret is known. 

And Kyo's offer to him.

Ruki bit his lips. It's almost as if the devil heard him and decided to drop Kyo into his phone. He pats his slim wallet and inhales before he hits the reply button.

"I'll take it".


	10. Mc Donalds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit...more watersport territory? I don't know I 'm still experimenting with this topic. It's still pretty new to me. 
> 
> also is it just me or did they remove the chapter summary?

Kyo sets the food on the table beside the window. They manage to find a spot that is away from the families, students and even couples on a Saturday. Ruki sits quietly with his hands on his lap as Kyo places their food, arranging them on the table. 

Double Big Mac, 2 large fries, a cheeseburger, some nuggets and two large coke. 

"Here we go". The tattooed man sits down and unwraps his Big Mac. Ruki did so with his burger as well, watching the man in front of him. 

"This is... Kinda a lot." The brown-haired man chuckled.

"Hmm? Oh, I just got out of the gym. When I saw your reply I took a shower before picking you up." Kyo took a bite.

It was an interesting sight to see him looking so casual. Black shirt, together with his black pants.Sunglasses placed between the collar of his shirt, exposing more of his collarbone. Just enough to keep Ruki's mind wondering how he looks like. He might be as well-toned as Reita...perhaps even more. His hair still a bit damp, looking a bit frizzy.

Ruki can now see his tattoos more clearly. Sleeves, extended all the way up to his arms, contouring his biceps with intricate drawings and black lines. He tries not to stare and to focus on his food instead.

It was quiet, awkward. Before Kyo starts to reach in for his fries, Ruki lets the first word out of his mouth.

"What is this...offer you said?"

Munching, the blonde man replied. " it's simple. I like to explore. Explore and to dwell in the...other side of human nature. The nasty things, the taboos. And you seem interested."

Ruki gulps and nods. He looks back up at Kyo and could swear his eyes flashes a hue of yellow.

"I saw you yesterday, in your cubicle tasting yourself."

That got Ruki to bit on his lips.

"Not just yesterday, some other days before, weeks before as well. Doing your little business right under the nose of your colleagues" Kyo picks a few more of the French fries, intentionally brushing against Ruki's hand a bit.

"Being watched. Being caught. Public...exhibitionism. You like that".

He stares Ruki down like a tiger, The smaller man feeling cornered like a little mouse could only looking up at him nodding more. 

" y-yes.i love it...It makes me excited."

Kyo smirks.

''Do you play with yourself? toys?'' Kyo leans forward, curious. 

Ruki feels taken back over how straight forward the question is. He hides his hands again and shakes his head. 

''Toys umm ... no'' 

''No? interesting. Why not?''

Ruki wishes he has his glasses on so he can fiddle with it or at least has some sort of border between his eyes and Kyo's. He can only pick on the straw on his drink. 

''I just...I wanted to try but I never had the chance to.'' 

Kyo nods again with a soft hum. 

''Well, there's a lot for you to look into then. Don't worry, I'll walk you through it nice and easy.'' 

Another smirk as Ruki tries to look into his eyes again.

5pm , park

'' I need to piss.'' Kyo exclaimed.  
Both of them decided to talk a short stroll through the park, they pass by the playground where children play while their parents watch over. The two of them continue their walk till they reach the botanical part where numerous trees and flowers blossom. Lesser people.

''There must be a toilet nearby.'' Ruki looks around. 

''No matter'' Kyo approaches a nearby tree and went around it, hiding from the sidewalk, Ruki decided to follow him for whatever reason.

Ruki hears his flyer opening and he decided to turn around, trying to give the tattooed man as much privacy as possible. He could just wait on the other side but somehow, Curiosity got the better hand of him. 

He wanted to peek.

''You can look if you want'' Kyo exclaimed as if answering his question.

The sound of soft stream hitting the dead leaves, Ruki slowly turns with a hue of blush, looking at Kyo at first. He was closing his eyes looking up a bit, as if in relief. 

His eyes then wander to the familiar cock. Kyo's tattooed hand holding his base steadily as he pisses. For some odd reason Ruki's pants tented up as he watches, he can see some strands of his pubic hair peeking through a bit. Was he not wearing anything underneath? Ruki feels his mouth filled with saliva. 

As soon as Kyo finishes, giving a few last shakes, Ruki whimpers. 

''Please...can I?'' He looks pleadingly at the older man, to which Kyo smiles back at him. 

He nods and gestures his head down. Ruki then kneels and inch in close. He can smell the faint urine on his cock before he places his mouth on the tip, sucking hungrily. Kyo gasps a bit before holding Ruki's head, looking down at him.   
The pungent smell of urine seems to bring Ruki back to the office's bathroom where he always had his time. Working his tongue around the barbell piercing on Kyo's shaft, tasting and feeling his veins that are throbbing in his mouth he unzips his pants and gives himself a few beatings as well. 

Sounds of footsteps as a few people walk by but it only makes Ruki work on him slower, tasting as deep as he can, burrowing into his crotch and trying to take in as much smell as possible. 

It's like a sensory overload before Kyo releases himself into his mouth with no warning. Ruki clenches his dick too hard, surprising himself as he came as well. He takes his mouth off spitting out the seeds this time, bitter and salty. 

''Too much? '' Kyo zips up his pants and crouches down to Ruki's level, tilting his soiled chin with his finger. He looks at Ruki into his eyes before slowly placing his lips on Ruki's. Ruki reached back, pursing his lips to taste him.

'' I'll see you Monday.'' The tattooed man replied.


	11. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday arrives

12.15 afternoon, canteen.

Ruki idly moves the broccoli in his lunch pan. The cafeteria as always filled with people, it almost reminded him back of high school. A table on the left consists of the Finance department. Another on the far side, the securities.

Ruki often sits away, sometimes joining the other group. They won't mind, as each continues with their own little conversation between their own peers and the smaller man will continue to eat. It makes him feel rather alone but he is there just to eat anyway. He started to sit with Reita since a few weeks ago but not today, the IT man seems busy that he had to lunch later instead.

The brown-haired man sighs a bit and tries to focus on his meal. He considers eating a few more mouthful before heading back to his little toilet. He hasn't been using it for his little personal time for a while.

A clank of plate hits him forces Ruki to look up. Uruha casually sits in front of him with his bottle of thermos.

''Hi'' the glassed man fixes his cutleries neatly on the table before pulling out his phone, scrolling through his gallery.

Ruki, surprised as he didn't expect any 'company' with him today.

''I got the dress.'' He gives Ruki his phone while he starts to eat. His eyes on Ruki waiting for a reaction. Ruki holds the phone carefully and looks at the picture. It was Uruha in the black cocktail dress, his hair parted to the side carefully styled. Ruki can see that he had on a few shades of eyeshadows and...is that lipstick Uruha was wearing? The black dress fitted Uruha, giving him an hourly glass shaped body. Is his waist really that small?

''My god...you look great! '' Ruki turns back to the man in front of him. The one who slicks back his hair, square glasses and a shirt on. It's unbelievable that he is the same beautiful person in the picture.

''Yea? do you think I should add anything more?'' Uruha munches. Ruki focuses back on the picture, zooming out to take a better overall look. ''If you have a black choker on, I think it'll make it look better'' He passes the phone back to Uruha, who keeps it back neatly in his pocket.

''Yea I think I got one. Thanks'' He smiled back at Ruki.

The brown-haired man nodded and sips his coffee. ''Did, Reita told you about me?''

Uruha muttered a 'yea' with his mouth full. ''I asked him which dress to go for but he said you got a better eye on this sort of stuff than him.''

Ruki smiles again. He wonders what part of himself that Reita told Uruha, is it only the 'he's fashionable, got great taste' part or the ' he's a little kinky, plays dress-up' part. Either way, it makes him feel warm to be known outside his circle.

''Are you and Reita together?'' Another question drops in.

Ruki takes a while to process that, he gulps a bit. ''Well, we've been seeing each other that's for sure. But I don't think he said anything yet''.

Uruha mutter an oh. '' Reita is a great guy. I can see you two doing great together.''

Ruki giggles and hides his face in embarrassment. ''We didn't say anything yet!'' That earns another smile from Uruha, showing a few his teeth as well.

''Alright alright wots all this then?'' Another set of tray landed beside Uruha, a taller man with black hair sits down. the glassed man shakes his head a bit as Aoi sits beside him with a grin. 'sup Ruki, where's Reita?'' Aoi asks with a grin.

''A bit busy today, he said he'll come down later,'' Ruki answers back.

''Awh good! it's rare to get to lunch with you. It's either you eat too fast or you're with Reita''.

''you know, you could always just sit beside them? but instead, you have to inch in beside me'' Uruha grumbles a bit.

Ruki ends up giggling and staying longer with them, he didn't think that they would be ... entertaining to watch and listen to. His initial plan of spending his time alone diminishes as he spends more time with his colleagues instead, like how a normal worker should be.

Lunchtime ended for Ruki and he peeks in at Reita's cubicle to check-in.

There was nobody. He must have gone out to eat instead. Just before Ruki returns to his cubicle, he remembers the director's little promise before,

_ ''I'll see you Monday''_

Slowly he makes a short detour, the office is rather empty with only a few attaining to their work. Ruki knocks on the door, fixing his shirt a bit.

''come in''

with that Ruki enters, the room dark as usual as Kyo sits on his armchair, a cigarette in his mouth as he fiddles with his phone for a moment before shifting his gaze towards Ruki.

''Ah Ruki, come closer''.

The tattooed man gestures his hand for Ruki. The brown-haired man fiddle with his sleeves a bit. ''I'm ready sir.''

Kyo smiles a bit and takes a small piece of paper, writing something on it before handing it to Ruki.

''Wait for me here, after you're done with work.'' Ruki gently takes the little note and examines it, there stated an address.

''Don't be late.''


	12. Red Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo brought Ruki home.

6 pm, besides FamilyMart. 

Ruki tugs the handle of his bag while he holds the piece of paper. It stated that he should wait here, besides FamilyMart down the street opposite of the post office building. He brushes off his hair from his face and slips the piece of paper into his pocket. Perhaps he's too early. He should have texted him. 

Ruki fishes his phone out of his pocket and a familiar engine revs around the corner. A black Mercedes arrives in front of him. Ruki held his phone in his hand as he opens the door. Greeted by Kyo who's already taken off his coat, only wearing his black satin shirt.

"I hope I'm not late" The car continues to move as Ruki buckles up. 

He kept his satchel bag on his lap. The smell of the car, as the usual intensity as Kyo's cologne.

"No, you're just in time. Where are we going?" Ruki asks, turning to Kyo.

"We're going to see my friend. He has a store that I wanted to bring you over."

"Oh, what kind of store?"

Kyo smiles a bit "you'll see."

It took about 25 minutes to reach the store. Black windows and walls but decorated with Red LED signs, the window of the store exhibiting black chandeliers, beads and red curtains. Ruki reads the name of the store.

Red Room.

"Hello~" Kyo chimes in as he opens the door. 

Ruki follows him from behind, curious to see what this Red Room is about. He noticed the +18 signs on the door handle.

The smell of incense hits him first before his eyes feasts on rows and rows of sex toys displayed on the shelves. Ruki turns again, more toys and products from condoms to sexy lingerie's. He watches as Kyo greet the man at the cashier, taller than him with broader shoulder. Long blonde hair and a beautiful smile. They look like old friends. 

Ruki disappears into one of the shelves, a pink, translucent dildo with glitters seem to catch his attention. Gulping a bit, he picks it up and examines it. Soft yet firm, the glitters move and shimmer under the light. He looked at the price tag and is quite surprised with the amount. It'll take him half of his salary if it weren't for Kyo's extra incentive. 

''You can choose whatever you like''. The older man shows up behind Ruki, startling him a bit. Ruki holds the dildo close to him by reflex. 

''That one is cute'' Kyo points to what Ruki is holding. The timid man holds it out more for him to see. He looks back at Kyo with a rather puppy face. 

Kyo chuckles and nods. '' Go ahead and look for more if you want. I'll be at the front with Die.'' He gestures at the blonde man again. 

''Ok'' Ruki answers shyly and was left on his own. He feels like a child left in a toy store, with all he could ever want. Ruki smiles to himself a bit. It's been his little desire to visit a sex store.

His feet slowly taking his time, stopping every moment he saw something interesting or just downright odd. Tentacles dildo? a glow in the dark condoms? even transformers dildos? he chuckles. 

Ruki stops at the lingerie part, he takes a peek at Kyo and notices that he's sitting down at a sofa beside the counter smoking while the taller man brings out 2 bottles of beer. Slowly his hands turns the hanger checking every fabric out. Latex suit? maybe not. A maid? interesting but no. A nun? For a moment Ruki imagines Kyo in it and he smiles to himself in embarrassment. It's just too funny to imagine such well-dressed man looking like he comes out from a yakuza clan with facial hair in a nun outfit. 

Ruki turns again and found one that struck his eyes. A bunny outfit. But not the fluffy, grey onesie that children wear to bed. No, this one with corset, bunny ears that are made out of latex. Small black pom poms rested on the waistcoat. Ruki holds it out more to investigate. The coat itself is lovely, he might even consider wearing this at home for the fun of it. Or maybe he can wear it the next time Reita comes over.

He took the bunny outfit, holding it in his hand with a box of the pink dildo, Ruki walks around still. 

Another 10 more minutes before Ruki approaches Kyo, on the sofa. Die caught a glance of him first before nudging Kyo's shoulder.

"you're done?" He asks.

Ruki nods and places the two items on the counter. Die returns back behind the cash register while Kyo gets up with a groan, fishing out his wallet. 

"you don't want anything else?"

Ruki shakes his head "no, I'm good."

The tattooed man pays with his card while Die bags the items. Ruki steps in near beside Kyo. He can smell his sweat a bit heavier this time, it makes him blushes. Casually Kyo holds Ruki's waist, caressing with his thumb. The brown-haired man bites his lips a bit.

"Thanks for coming, I'll see you again"

\-------

7 pm, Kyo's bedroom.

Ruki holds his belongings close as he enters that tattooed man's bedroom. It's pristine white, even the bedsheets. In contrast with the furniture that seems jet black. A few skulls painted in black on the dresser and table. Ruki eyes catches on a painting on the bed. Approximately 2 feet in height walled up. It shows a sakura tree against a black background. with scribbles of eyes in white overlaying it, again and again, creating spirals of its own. 

"Took me a week to paint that". Kyo closes the door slowly.

" you painted this?" Ruki turns to Kyo, his face smiling at him but in a rather sombre way.

"Yes, it's a few ones that I still have. The others...well it was hanged in galleries".

" it's beautiful," Ruki said quietly before turning to Kyo, he opens a drawer and took out a digital camera, pressing a few buttons on it.

Ruki turns his attention back to his own outfit. He set his bag beside the bed.

"Is it ok if I change?" 

Kyo perks back up to him and the bunny outfit that he was holding. He nods.

"I should have showered first..." Ruki turns his back and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Doesn't matter. You don't smell bad" Kyo replied, his attention still on his camera setting a few things. 

"I didn't know that you were such an artist" The brown-haired man sits on the edge of the bed to take off his pants leaving only his black lace panties on. His bulge apparent from the fabric as Ruki puts on the corset.

"It's a few things that I did to express myself." Slowly Kyo unbuttons a few of his shirt close to his collar, wrapping the belt of the camera around his arm while approaching Ruki, almost ready.

Ruki turns to him, he tries to cover himself a bit as he puts on the waistcoat. 

"Lie on the bed". Kyo instructs as he climbs on, one knee down as he steadies himself up on Ruki, camera aimed at the brown-haired man as Ruki fix the bunny ear on his head. He takes his pose as if his body knows exactly what to do.

Ruki slips one leg beneath Kyo, another angled up, showing his thigh more. His body arches as Ruki looks into the camera, sensually.

How odd, it's like he's made to pose like a doll.

" Show. Lie. Mad. Sexual" 

Kyo mutters as the camera clicks.

Every click, Ruki would change a pose, each one ever so languid as the other.

" 1 sad...sexually. 2 sad... Sexually"

Ruki starts to breathe in deeper, his eyes wander to Kyo's arm at first, his tattoos on his forearms before lingering to his chest, he wanted to rip the shirt off just to see how his body looks like...this older man is. He never realized how attractive Kyo is, the angular face, his eyes, his crooked teeth.

Kyo leans in closer to the bunny, his camera gently set on the dressing table at the side. Slowly kissing and nibbling Ruki's neck. Slow gasps were heard as the smaller man traces Kyo's collar, finally getting to the part where he wants, The tattooed man seems to understand and slowly lets his arm slip out of his sleeve. For a moment Kyo releases his kiss, pushing against the bed with both his hands, watching Ruki with his piercings eyes underneath him.

Ruki gasps again and marvels on Kyo's tattoo piece etched on his chest. Both of his pecs covered with skulls and lingering smokes, up to his collarbones on both side. Ruki traces it slowly, and brought his hand underneath one of Kyo's chest, near his ribs.

Lines and lines of faded scars overlapping each other. Ruki traces it carefully. The smaller man stares in amazement.

"Is this...one if your work of art too?"

Kyo chuckles. "One of my oldest work".

Ruki exhales and holds both of the older man's face with his hand, gently leading him near his lips where they continue their tongue-twisting kiss again.

" I wanted to make new works of art with you..." The Bunny mumbles.

"Then, so be it" The Tiger growled under his breath.


	13. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki had his first taste with Kyo. He's eager for more.

9.30 am , office

Ruki groans a bit as he squints at the computer screen. He arrived just on time today despite waking up late.

The words on the screen turn into scribbles and the man takes off his glasses, pressing his temples in annoyance. He's been going over to Kyo's place ever since last few days for their...art pieces.

shackles, bondage, handcuffs and occasionally whips you name it.

After their session Kyo would often send him home, to which Ruki would end up collapsing on the sofa out of tiredness. He rubs his thighs a bit feeling quite sore. The markings from the ropes that Kyo tied him up can still be felt. It was his first time doing shibari and at some point it felt quite relaxing, to just hover above the ground, but that's the only meditating part aside from exposing his genitals straight towards Kyo to photograph.

It must be one of his hobbies, Ruki opens his wallet and glance at the polaroid picture that was given to him by the tattooed man. A picture of him in his bunny outfit with a whip staring at the camera. He was right, Ruki is beautiful and knows how to pose.

All the little activities have made Ruki looking forward to seeing Kyo more, plus with the extra cash that he would give Ruki afterwards, it's enough to buy not just a new cellphone. He can finally get his hands on the new model he's been eyeing at the shop. Perhaps even enough money to send to his family next month. Hopefully, without his mother asking how he gains that extra cash.

The brown-haired man glances over at Reita in the pantry, smiling to himself a bit. He takes the chance to get up in an excuse of making himself a cup of coffee just to say hello to the blonde-haired man. Reita leans against the counter stirring his cup as Ruki reaches him. He smiled warmly.

''It's been a while, Assman'' Ruki whispered the last part.

Catching it Reita hides a smile and nods back to him. '' Yea it's been a while. Are you good? You seem tired.''

Ruki nods and grabs a cup, pressing the 'coffee' button as he sets it underneath the nozzle. ''Yea, been busy''. He kept it short, unwilling to tell Reita about his little project with the director.

We should go out again, I love that little bar you brought me over. They have nice pasta'' Ruki exclaimed. He remembers the first time Reita brought him there.

''Oh yea! but better yet I know another place with good pasta. It's near my house. '' The spoon clinks and Reita takes a sip.

''Really? we should go then'' Ruki smiles back. '' maybe this Friday?''

It was the blonde man's turn to nod. ''Yeah that'll be great! remind me about it before we leave.''

'' sure'' The smaller man's eyes linger towards the director's office.

The door closed this time. Maybe he has other errands to be done or sprawling across his white sheet bed.

Ruki gulps a bit as he thinks about the tattooed man. He was...more than what the smaller man's thought. Who would have known that working here for almost a year, he never took notice about Kyo? Not until now.

He then turns to Reita, the same goes to him. Ruki never took notice of the IT man. How tall he is, his smaller mouth yet charming smile. An opposite to Kyo with his body more of a blank canvas, ever so pristine and beautiful in its way. His grasps and touches were much softer than Kyo's hands.

How he ram himself inside Ruki. Fucking him into oblivion in the toilet and on his bed.

''You...good?'' Reita turns to look at Ruki, who's cheek turns slightly pink now.

''Yea...'' Ruki mutters softly at him.

* * *

10 am , toilet

Reita holds both Ruki's hips as he thrusts inside the cubicle. His motions get faster as Ruki holds on to Reita on the toilet seat, almost clawing on his chest if he can.

His cheeks flushed with red as he kisses Reita's face, huffing and grunting coming from the blonde man. Ruki's cock rubs against Reita's stomach, throbbing and twitching. His ass bounces on Reita's lap with full intensity.

''I'm so close Reita...'' Ruki whispers.

He grabs the nearby toilet paper beside him to cover his tip, not wanting to stain the other man's shirt. Reita nods and with a few more thrusts, he came inside Ruki. The smaller man tries to hold in his moan pressing in closer to into Reita as he comes as well. His hips cock a little, thighs trembling. Reita rubs Ruki's back a little, taking a few short breaths. They looked at each other for a moment before Ruki slowly gets off him, clenching his ass in an attempt not to let any seeds spill on the blonde man. He leans again the wall, watching Reita still as he tucks in his limp cock back into his pants, zipping. Ruki tucks his own in his thong back in place, making sure Reita is watching, giving a few tug just over his working pants almost like a peek for the other man.

''That's real sexy...'' The blonde man glared at Ruki, eager again.

''Maybe later tonight...if you wanted to.'' Ruki bites his lips as well, enticing Reita as he tugs his tie.

''Looks like our dinner can't wait.'' He kisses him deeply before both of them creep out of the cubicle washing their hands and fixing their collars in front of the mirror. Glad that there was nobody else in the office's toilet as the both of them resume their spot in the cubicle. As if nothing happened.


	14. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Ruki returns home to Reita's place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys, 1000 views already? this is the first time! thank you so much for giving this a chance! 
> 
> I'm gonna get myself some waffles :3

7 pm Reita's house

Reita unlocks his door and slowly swing it open, he flicks on the light switch beside him while taking off his shoes. 

"Tadaima~" his voice rings throughout.

Ruki follows suit behind him, taking off his shoes and putting it at the side. 

"Nice place" the brown-haired man walks slowly, admiring the interior. Dark navy blue walls with red sofa, a coffee table in the middle filled with papers and a white laptop.

Reita switches on the light in the kitchen as well to light up the house before retreating at back.   
"Sorry if it's a little messy."   
He puts down his bag somewhere in his room. 

"Messy? this is very clean " Ruki sits down on the sofa and pats it a bit. There are a few short grey and brown hair on the sofa. He picks one up to examine.

"Umm, Reita do you-"   
Pitter-patter starts to be heard.   
A big German shepherd came trots towards Ruki, his big ears flop around a little, in a rather cautious motion it stops.

Ruki opens his arms to the big dog, inviting it with a smile.

"Oh hey, buddy!" He assured him. It didn't take long for the dog to smell and lick him, recognizing no threat from Ruki it wags it's tail happily.

"Such a big boy! What's your name?" Ruki caress it's the big face, his hands buried in the soft fur.

"Max, my 2 years old pup" Reita returns back with a black tank top and sweatpants on, giving Max a pet on his back.

"2 years old? He's so big" Ruki kiss the dog's nose before standing up.

"My bathroom is at the back, it's in my room you won't miss it. Oh! Feel free to wear my clothes. I don't mind" Reita smiles at Ruki while he rubs his head.  
The brown-haired man nods and retreats at the back leaving Reita with Max.   
Reita looks at Max with his arms on his hips, thinking. The big german shepherd tilts his head to the side, watching him. 

''Beer! and tv''. immediately he switched on the television with the remote, before grabbing two chilled beers from the fridge setting it on the coffee table. 

He cleans up the extra papers, tucking his laptop away in his bag. The blonde man looks around again and decided to puff out the pillows, brush off some dust and lint before sitting down, not without feeling uneasy still.

''I wanna make everything look nice, you know?'' His legs bouncing as he sits back. Max, intuitively as if saying stop worrying so much place a paw on his thigh before resting his head on Reita, earning a few pats and scratches.

''Ruki Kun is gonna stay over, be good ok?'' 

light footsteps were heard and Ruki returns to the living room with a black t-shirt on covering just above his thighs. The sleeves almost reaching the smaller man's elbows. Idly he walks beside the dog with a pat before sitting next to Reita. The blonde man couldn't help but stare at Ruki's thighs. Porcelain white with a tinge of redness. Ruki's legs with a tinge of red here and there possibly from bumping into things? he wonders. 

''got you a beer'' Reita holds on up for Ruki, with thanks the other man takes to open it up with a sizzle. 

''What are we watching? '' 

'oh, some movie I guess'' Reita answers back. 

It was that usual awkwardness, the ones when it's your first time bringing a girl back home to your place. Reita couldn't stop glancing back at Ruki and his exposed skin, his arms and his soft chubby like hands. His nails look as if it was polished nicely. His palm soft to hold and his arms...such beautiful skin but then again the red tinge resides.

Reita gulps a bit. He tries to calm down by adjusting himself on the sofa. 

Ruki's eyes continue to be distracted by the interior of the house. the little trinkets lining up on the TV stand, a stray dumbbell at the side. Max ends up taking a spot beside the speaker to...

"Oh?" Ruki's head perks a bit.

"What is it?"

Ruki turns back to Reita pointing at a black bass hidden at the corner.

"You play?"

Reita blushes a bit "yea! Mostly on weekends. I'm in this small band-"

Ruki turns to Reita landing a soft pat on his thigh, startling him a bit.

"You do?!!" The brown-haired man exclaimed, his eyes looking as if there are glitters and sparkles in them.

"Well it's just a small band, we play in bars and stuff" Reita scoffs a bit.

"So cool...you have to tell me the next time you're performing. I want to go". Ruki's hands dig into Reita's sweatpants a bit.

" sure! I'll let you know" Another smile escapes from him.

Ruki leans back into the sofa with a sigh   
"It must be so nice to find times to do all the things you love. Music, gym, your cute dog."

"Well, sometimes it does feel like my schedule is packed." Reita tilts his head. 

Idly Ruki traces the lip of the can "it's just...nice to have something to look forward each time you return home or just to forget about the tired boring days in the office.'' 

Reita places an arm on Ruki's shoulder, making the smaller man leans his head on Reita, eyes still on the can. 

''It's just...no matter what my supervisor said how I need to focus on the clients and stuff, I just don't really care. I couldn't''. He sighs.

'' I only got this job because my parents thought 'oh you need to work in the big city, get something that will earn you good money. Be responsible.''.   
The brown-haired man sips his beer. 

Reita listens quietly as his thumb caressing Ruki's shoulder. 

''I wanted to do something else, something I'm passionate about. But I can't. Because 'it's just won't last' or 'it's unstable.'' He shrugs again, shoulders tensing.

''I guess...I stayed because of you and some of the others in the office makes me feel...good about myself. It was hard at first. I don't feel like socialising with anyone because I feel like I won't connect.'' another sip.

''But here you are, in my home'' Reita replied back, feeling more protective of the smaller one somehow. He wanted to make him feel better, feel wanted.

Ruki turns and smiles back. He nuzzles his face in the blonde haired's neck and kisses him softly. Reita's hand travels to his waist, keeping him much closer than before. 

''Thanks, I really appreciate that'' Ruki whispered softly before curling his leg on Reita's. The other man holds Ruki's bare leg. 

''Isn't it...cold?'' He asks. 

''Nah, It just feels breezy.'' giggles. 

Both of them focuses back on the television, watching what seems to be a documentary about a starfish. Slowly Ruki cuddles in closer to Reita and the blonde-haired man did the same, burying each other with their warmth.


	15. Hard Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so tiring at the office.

10 am, office

'' I need you to email this as soon as possible.'' 

''Yes I'll get it done today, thanks'' Ruki place the handle of the phone with a sigh. There's only enough for him to finish up already. 5 reports, a bunch of spreadsheets to be done, more and more emails to be sent.

There's only one Ruki and he's enough. He wishes he could just split himself into 5 person just to get the job done. Ruki thought of how inconsiderate they can be or maybe they don't care at all. Get the job done, go home, repeat the next day. 

the brown-haired man, now his head in more of a tangle. His table filled with papers and pens. phone buried underneath god knows where. He doesn't even know where to start. 

''seems like you need a cup of coffee to start off'' Uruha peeks his head above the cubicle. Ruki looks back at him with tired eyes, he nods. 

''Come , I got an extra sachet '' 

''so , are you and Aoi together?'' Ruki asks him out of curiosity. He has seen them together a couple of times and now that they've known each other a bit better Ruki thought why not be a little curious towards the man?

Uruha chuckles a bit before fixing his glasses. ''No, he doesn't know. I know he doesn't have a girlfriend but I don't know how he feels towards me.'' He sips.

Ruki sips his coffee as well, He looks at Uruha, scanning from his feet to his head. Still couldn't imagine how this casual man can look so pretty in a dress. 

''How long have you been..umm'' he gestures vaguely at his body and somehow Uruha seems to pick that up. 

''Oh, since high school. I just...I feel a lot more comfortable in it. Most guys wanted to feel handsome and strong but I just want to look pretty. It makes me feel good.'' 

Ruki nods back. '' Yea I get that. It feels more... comfortable really.'' 

''Do you go out like that too?'' it's Uruha's turn to ask.

This time Ruki shakes his head while stirring his coffee. '' No, I'm a coward. I just do it at home.'' chuckles. 

''Maybe, if it makes you feel better we can go out sometimes. Just hang out like that''. The taller man peeks through the frame of his glasses. 

Ruki faces warms up and he breaks into a smile nodding. ''Yea, that'll be awesome!'' 

He finishes up his cup of joe, before excusing himself from the pantry. But not without a small remarks from Uruha.

''Just so you know, you make a pretty handsome guy too''. He smiles. 

9 pm office

Ruki stretches his arms in his chair. Finally, he manages to finish off the important works only 2 more little things that he can continue tomorrow. He looks around and discovered that the office light had dim down and everyone had gone back.

"Damn...everyone left me..." He thought to himself.

Ruki looks towards the director's office again, locked. It seems like he wasn't around either. Slowly the small man got up from his chair and approaches the dark window, peeking from the outside Ruki can make out the outline of the table, the lamp and the office chair. He felt a little rush in his body, warmth in his pants again as his back arches remembering the moments he was with Kyo.  
Slowly he slips his hand in his pants touching himself softly. Gasping a bit trying to imagine Kyo is watching him in the dark on the chair. 

His manhood grew and Ruki unzips his pants letting it out, his tip touching the door and he loses it, imagining he was pinned by Reita against the hardwood.

"Oh Reita...you caught me" he murmurs as he rubs himself against the door. Eyes shut as the image of Reita pounding him from behind, his cock slipping in and out of his ass while Kyo watches him , stroking himself as well with a cigarette in his other hand.

"K-Kyo you like this?" The man murmured again while his hips cocks harder, precum starts to stain the door.   
Biting his lips Ruki imagine Kyo bucking himself, spurting his cum all over his hand. While his imaginary Reita still going strong, the brown-haired man gasps and moan, reaching his euphoria, smearing the door with his cum.

He gave himself some time to recollect himself before zipping back, looking at his semen on the door feeling like a dog marking his territory again, Ruki giggles and returns to his cubicles, shutting off the computer and grabbing his belongings.

Ready to go home after a hard day.


	16. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki accompanies Kyo to a meeting.

10 am, office

Keyboard clicking, words slowly start to appear on the screen as Ruki finishes up the final spreadsheet of the week, it's finally Friday and he looks forward to his dinner date again with Reita. He bought his bunny ears just for fun, all snug in his backpack to surprise the blonde man later at his house. Not to mention the lovely pair of pink heels snuck in his locker. 

He was hoping to spend the whole weekend at Reita's place if the other man doesn't mind. Slowly Ruki rises up to check on him from his cubicle but was greeted by a familiar smell instead, another blond hair man with tattoos.

"Ruki, I want you to attend a meeting with me later. You'll be jotting down the minutes.ok?" Director Kyo asks the smaller man, now retreated back in his seat.

"Y-yes sir" Ruki nods timidly.

"Good, see you at 11" with a pat on the cubicle stand he leaves, Ruki takes a deep breath after allowing himself the after smell if the cologne. 

Still arousing as ever.

11.15, meeting room.

Ruki sits next to Kyo at the corner of the table, a notepad with a pen ready. He fixes his glasses and scans the room filled with other directors trying not to make any eye contact. 

Nervously he swallows a lump in his throat. Kyo slowly pats his arm, assuring him there's nothing to be afraid of.

"They're not gonna bite you Ruki. I won't allow that" the tattooed man looks at him with that same sharp look he had before, one that spells disaster afterwards.

Ruki took notes of every word in the meeting diligently. He tried to catch up with them and focuses on the meeting aside from trying to not glance at Kyo's crotch. The wonderful package that lies inside...oh how he just wanted to grab and shove his mouth in again, in front of all the-

No, he must focus.

Ruki shakes his head a bit and continues to listen.

But to no vail, as slowly Kyo's hand reaches his thigh, caressing his softly. It caught him by surprise for sure, he glances a bit at Kyo. The man continues to speak as usual about his business but his hand is exploring Ruki's thigh instead. 

The brown-haired man uncrossed his legs, unable to control his growing manhood any longer. It was torture. He couldn't slip his hand to unzip. He tries his best to maintain a straight face.

Slowly Kyo's fingers work his ways with the zipper, pulling out his manhood so easily, already erect. Oh, how he wanted to just look down to see that beautiful hand on his cock but no, focusing on the paper instead.

Idly he looks towards Kyo as if he wanted to confirm something on the paper. The man nods and continues listening to the members of the boards instead while pumping Ruki away. Such firm grasp clasped in his fist, Ruki covers his mouth with his hand trying not to let anything lewd escapes him.

His legs, wider now. One of his knee bumping on Kyo's as he starts going faster on his cock. He took another glance at Kyo with his lips bitten. 

It's so unfair how he can just casually speak while Ruki struggles beside him, for all he knows he could easily strip himself down and let Kyo take on him right then and there while still talking about God knows what.

The words turn into gibberish as Ruki gasps a bit. He can feel his cock getting moist from the pre-cum, his thighs shivering from the intensity of the tattooed man's hand. How can nobody in this small meeting rooms hear him? The slick moist of his cock being pumped under the table.

More tapping from Ruki's fingers as he begs quietly. He scribbles more words down.

"Your hand is driving me crazy"

" I want your cock inside me already"

More glances from the older man and what seems like...a smirk? Oh, he's teasing him so bad.

Another tighter grasp ends Ruki with a louder whimper, some directors turn to look at him but the brown-haired man covers himself with a cough.

"E- excuse me" he apologized while he writes more lewd things on the paper instead.

And then it came that rush. His toes clenches up in his shoes as he finishes up underneath the table. Biting on one of his fingers, Kyo's hand pumps him dry. His hands gave up on him on the table, the words being dragged into a straight line. 

Another gasp.

Slowly the director tucks Ruki's soft cock back in, zipping slowly but not without a pat. Ruki slips his hand into his own pocket taking out a small tissue for the tattooed man. He slowly takes it wiping his cum.

12 afternoon, Kyo's office.

Ruki holds on to Kyo's neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair as his hips being rammed by the older man. 

Kyo grabs Ruki's thigh, clawing in as he thrusts, the table shaking under them. His hips move ferociously as Ruki locks his legs around him, whimpering softly into his ears. Thrusting his hips for one last time the director came into Ruki, the smaller man's thighs shiver again as he tries to breathe. 

Slowly Kyo caresses Ruki's red face wiping away some stray hair from his face. '' Don't forget about the report''. 

gasping, Ruki manages a smile. ''Including the part where you fucked me senseless too?'' 

''Yes, that too''.


	17. Hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're back with Reita and Ruki for some soft moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! I had a busy week. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting! It's christmas month

10 pm Reita's bedroom

Ruki hugs the blonde man tightly, resting his head on his shoulder. Reita rests his hand on Ruki's hips seeping into the hoodie.

"Didn't know you have such a comfy sweater. Pastel too" The brown-haired man exclaimed, only to muzzle in deeper to Reita. 

"Can't a beefy guy like me wear pastel?" Reita joked and kissed his forehead.

"Of course you can,I didn't know that it suits you so well. Especially this baby blue."

"You seems to suit in this yellow one " he gestures towards his hoodie worn by Ruki, to which he buries his nose into the collar.

"It smells like you"

" you know... You can have it if you want"

Ruki perks his face out of the hoodie   
"really?"

"yea it suits you. Yellow is a nice colour on you"

Ruki blushes and hugs him more. Slowly he grabs his bag from the back of the pillow taking out the bunny ears, the brown-haired man then slowly place it on Reita's head.

"you can have that instead" he giggles.

Reita slowly pats his head only to squish the bunny ears, Ruki carefully takes it off again with the sleeves covering his hands.

''No~!! you flatten it'' He smoothes it out again, making it perks up.

''You're adorable. I think it's safer in your hands.'' The blonde-haired man ruffles Ruki's head. 

''Got any plans for tomorrow?'' 

''Mmh, nothing. I'll figure it out.'' The bunny ears placed back on Reita's head, this time the taller man tries to carefully adjust it instead. 

''Maybe we can stay in, watch movies. '' Reita suggested. 

To his, pleasure Ruki nods in agreement. 

''It'll be nice, just chilling out like bros'' 

The last part caught Ruki laughing a bit. '' I'm no bro, you are''

''Well, what are you then?'' Reita passed the question back playfully. 

Only this time, to be handed back with a sad smile by Ruki, shaking his head. 

''I don't know, I'm just me I guess.''

Reita's body jerked a bit, he blinks and realised how wrong he must have stated the question but before manage to say anything, Ruki waves his hand around shrugging.

''It's fine! please don't think about it. I don't want to ruin your mood.''

''But- no you didn't'' he exhales and examine Ruki again, he seems a bit more relaxed with a slight hue of red on his cheeks. ''want some ice cream? I'll go get some''. 

Reita turns and gets off the bed, leaving Ruki as he watches him go.

The brown-haired man fumbles with the sleeves for a moment, looking deep into the lines in his hand, the fabric of the sleeves, losing tracks of time in the nooks and lanes of the thread.

What am I really?


	18. A photo for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki wakes up in Reita's home, but without Reita by his side, instead a familiar message is what he received.

Saturday 10 am 

Ruki stretches his arms across the bed hoping to feel Reita under the covers, but he could only feel the softness of the pillows. With a groan, he turns around to feel him behind but nothing, only the soft blanket instead.

Has it all been a dream all this time? Slowly Ruki gets up, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of the sweater.

No, this is not his bedroom, he is still in Reita's place. But where is the man? 

''R-rei?'' He calls out his name slowly, voice still cracking. 

a pitter-patter was heard instead and a jingle of a collar. It was Max with a piece of note in his mouth. The big dog jumps on the bed to greet Ruki,

''Hey there'' The brown-haired man runs his hands through the dog's face, holding the piece of paper in his hand, he unfolds.

-Hey gotta run out for a while, emergency. Don't know when I'll be back.

ps : Key is on the table.

-Reita-

a deep sigh escapes Ruki, he was expecting to stay in his place, watching movies together maybe even cook for Reita but alas the blond man had some errands to run. 

Ruki pats Max's head, looking back at him. 

''I should go...''

The dog whimpers a bit, placing his head on Ruki's lap giving his best puppy eyes towards this new man he took liking off. Ruki kisses his forehead.

''Ok, maybe you can stay with me on the bed instead, It's still cold.'' The brown-haired man lies back and the dog follows suit, nuzzling into his face smothering Ruki with his tongue. Ruki laughs and hugs the dog.

''Your tactics works, I'll stay for a while.'' 

______

Ruki's phone buzzes between the sheet, his hand patting his side looking for it and he grabs it idly. He checks the clock for a moment and realizes it's been 2 hours, the dog has fallen asleep beside him and he must have too. 

A notification bell dings. 

'' free today?

-K '' 

Ruki's eyes widen a bit, the same heart-throbbing moments that he always get whenever he sees the older man.   
Biting his lips Ruki replies.

''Yes'' 

waiting again, Ruki looks around his surroundings. This...doesn't count as cheating right? They didn't establish among themselves that they...are together. Just two bros hanging out as Reita said. 

Two bros that fuck and kisses each other. 

another notification dings. 

''Where are you? I'll pick you up''

-K

Ruki thought for a while, he doesn't want Kyo to know that he was at Reita's. He decided to choose a landmark that's nearby. 

'' the train station beside the club, at the 7th block from the park.''

the next notification comes in faster than before.

''alright''

-K

the brown-haired man takes another deep breath and sighs, looking at the ceiling. He turns to his side towards the sleeping dog, caressing its face softly. 

''I have to go now''.

\-----------------  
Ruki waits patiently at the gate of the station, he was sure that Kyo would show up in his car. After catching a quick shower and leaving the key underneath the pot plant at Reita's place, he texted the blond man saying he's going home. No replies received yet. Perhaps he is busy. 

Alone in his thought, the smaller man felt a tap on his shoulder, he turns around and is greeted with the tattooed man in his sunglasses and black shirt smiling at him. 

'' I thought that you'll be coming with your car?'' Ruki wonders. 

''Oh, I got on the train instead since you said you're here. Have you eaten?''

just in time, Ruki's stomach growls loudly. He covers his stomach with his hands and blushes. 

''Ah, Mcdonalds?'' 

The brown-haired man nods.

''I know there's one around here. Shall we?'' Kyo offers his arm and Ruki wraps his palm around, keeping their body close as they walk. 

''So what are you doing here?'' 

''I was...staying over with a friend for the night.'' Ruki answers.

''Ah...is it your boyfriend?'' 

Hearing that Ruki turns to Kyo, blushing intensely. He opens his mouth to retaliate but the older man continues his words. 

''I don't mind that. Reita must have been keeping you comfortable.'' 

''H-how did you-''

a finger lands on Ruki's lips, hushing him softly. '' I can see you both clear as day. You often return home with him and the next day you came to work together. Plus, the hoodie smells a lot like him.'' A smirk escapes him. 

''we-we're not really together. We're just friends'' Ruki replies, holding Kyo's arm tighter as if trying to hide in him. 

'' well, makes it more the better for me. Here we are.'' Both of them enters the premise and head towards the counter. 

The cashier took their order, well Kyo's order. He chose their meals and Ruki didn't object back. He simply went along with Kyo's choices. They sit beside the window again digging into their food before the older man starts their conversation.

''I want you to stay over my place tonight. A friend of mine is coming over, I showed him some pictures of you from before and he seems interested to take your photos.'' 

Ruki swallowed. '' He...he wanted to take my pictures?'' 

''Yes, He thought you have a rather feminine look.'' Kyo slurps from his coke. 

''I should head home first then, grab a few of my clothe-''

''No need to, He'll bring his own. He has his own...idea for this one. You up for it?''

Ruki nods of course. This could mean another pay for him and he's itching to get himself the new phone model he kept looking at the store. 

Kyo smiles back softly. '' Good, this should be fun like it's always been. I'll be joining in too''.

'' taking my pics too?'' Ruki took another bite. 

Hearing that Kyo chuckles, he looks down for a while grabbing a few french fries before looking back at the smaller man. 

''No, I'll be modelling with you.''


	19. Camera, Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's photoshoot time

11 afternoon, Kyo's home

Breakfast at the tattooed man's place is certainly different than what Ruki is used to. Aside from having cereals at home or scrambled eggs with Reita, Kyo preheated last night's dinner in the microwave.

Having chicken chop in the morning sure sound lavish but the both of them dig in anyway. He wonders if the man even cooks after all since all they had since they've been seeing each other are just take-outs or dining in.

The smaller man helped himself to the showers, smelling the soaps and shampoos on the shelf and choosing the ones that he knows Kyo used the most. He walked out of the bathroom smelling just like him, feeling some sort of odd comfort in it. Reita's hoodie neatly packed inside his bag. Out of sight out of mind.

The so-called photographer, Die arrived an hour earlier carrying his camera kit. Both Kyo and the red-haired man set the place up while Ruki stayed on the sofa, watching them. He was wearing one of Kyo's shirt this time, keeping his gaze on the two of them.

\------

"Ok, hold his chest just like that. perfect"

A few shutters click as Ruki holds his pose on Kyo. He sits comfortably on his lap facing him, slithering his hand on Kyo's tattooed body right on the scars. The other man's hand grabs his thigh giving a firm hold.  
Ruki can feel his crotch underneath the tight pants he's wearing, giving a little nudge here and there teasing the man. Kyo smirks a bit and stares him down as he holds his pose. The dark eyeshadows around his eyes and the white lens give him a menacing look but it only makes the brown-haired man more aroused than ever.

once Die's shutter clicks Kyo moves forward nibbling Ruki's bare neck, just grazing his hair. The Bunny whines a bit but holds his tongue. He leans back to look into the camera giving a sensual look. Ruki's shorts doesn't want to give in, feeling as if it's shrinking away as Kyo keeps digging his hands into him exposing close to his cheeks, he nudges more into Kyo almost humping him. 

''Now now, feeling a bit hungry?'' The tattooed man holds his chin holding in to give Die more chance for a closer shot. Closer he gets, Ruki gasps a bit before leaning for a kiss, tongue-twisting him as he grabs on to the jacket. 

''Perfect!'' Die continues to click as they kiss, soft moans and panting. It wasn't long till Ruki was fully erect but his pants are holding him in tightly. It was uncomfortable. He continues to grind Kyo's manhood in his pants as his nails scratch his bare chest, giving more red lines. 

''Ok take him on the floor Kyo'' Die instructs him and Kyo holds Ruki by his hips , placing him on the soft carpet. He lifts the brown haired man's thigh up pining him as he continues to kiss. Die moves to the top taking more pics of the smaller man, aerial view. Ruki could only moan and look at the camera with a pleading face urging from more. 

____________________

''These are just gorgeous. Ruki you're a natural''. Slowly he browses through the gallery on Die's laptop. He was surprised by how he looked. 

so feminine and docile, his smudged lipstick from the kissing, his crimson cheeks and the soft biting marks around his neck. Slowly he examines and his bulge, no their bulge can easily be spotted miles away in the photo. 

They were horny for sure, It was a surprise Kyo didn't finish him up right there in front of Die. The older man was slurping his drink as he watches. He points at a picture.

''I like that one''. 

It was the picture where Kyo bit Ruki's neck, he didn't realise that the man was looking at the camera as well, giving off a very predatory look. The way Ruki's body arches back into Kyo and the way the dominant man's hands were clenching into his body makes the whole picture looks like a painting. 

''A tiger biting down a rabbit...'' Ruki murmurs. 

''That's good! I like that. I'll print it out for you both. And of course, I'll send you a copy for it all'' he nods to Kyo. 

''Can I...have a copy as well?'' Ruki asks Die and the red-haired man nods. 

''Yea, send me your email and I'll send you the raw formats. You did good. I might call you again sometimes.''

That ended with a smile from Ruki, he didn't expect that at all. What started off as a hobby from home ended him up here, earning money from it. 

''Maybe next time we can do a porno,'' Kyo exclaimed. ''Artistically of course. I don't want any of those home-made videos with one angle.''

''well, if he's ok with it'' Die looks at Ruki curiously. The smaller man hesitates a bit. 

''M-maybe I can''. Ruki looks at Kyo for reassurance, as if asking for permission.

Kyo only smiles back and takes off his jacket, he turns around almost ready to call it a day. Ruki's eyes lingers downwards his back. The huge senjukannon, the tight pants compliments his ass so well. 

Ruki bit his lips a bit. 

''Well, I leave you two to it! thanks for having me.'' Die closes his laptops and moves to the other room to clean up. 

Slowly Ruki prances towards Kyo, slipping both his hands towards his torse, brushing through his hardened nipples he kisses his back tenderly. 

''You've been so eager since just now'' the older man holds one of Ruki's hand and turns around slowly, caressing his face. His white eyes still staring down on him as the sound of his pants unzipping from below. 

Ruki's knees slowly lower, keeping his contact until he finally reaches his crotch. With a whiff and a kiss at the familiar tip, he helps himself to the familiar taste while slipping his own hand into his own pants. Kyo keeps his hand on Ruki's head caressing his hair softly. 

''What a good bunny''.


	20. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's almost Christmas eve and Kyo decided to treat them all to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's been what a month I think? sorry for the inactivity my room was renovated and with chinese new year coming up . Now I have a bit more time on my hand. 
> 
> please enjoy

Reita holds on to the table, his legs spread out underneath and he tries to keep his composure. The mask helps cover his pink face but not the wet noises coming underneath the table where Ruki is helping himself. 

Sloppy, wet tongue covering the masked man's shaft already glistening with precum. It's an odd miracle that Ruki is small enough to fit underneath, He surprised Reita by knocking on the door knowing they aren't so busy today. That familiar smirk and languid eyes he often gives out each time Ruki wants a piece of him.

''R-Ruki, you're gonna get c-caught'' carefully trying not to moan so loud, The brown-haired man smirks as he gives Reita a few pumps. 

''But you're so close, it'll be a waste'' another lick to his shaft, he seems to be more eager today.

''This is punishment for leaving the house without me the other day'' placing his mouth in again Reita tries to hold Ruki's head trying to push himself in with the chair. 

''S-sorry about that. Emergency'' he exclaimed again.

Reita's trying to compose himself not to grab the smaller man's head with both his hands to pump himself in, just he was about to moan Aoi knocks and peeks his head in. 

''Hey man, I got the files in.'' The older man walks towards Reita's table standing right beside him. 

Panicking, Reita places both his hands on the keyboard pretending to type. He lost all his focus but Ruki continued himself.

''Oh, y-yea thanks'' trying to keep his eye contact towards his colleague. 

''Also tonight Boss is gonna treat us to dinner! how cool is that? '' 

''O-oh! really? w-where?'' his tip felt warm as if Ruki was pressing against the roof of his mouth. 

''That restaurant by the gas station that we went before. So you better finish your work quick''.

''Y-yea I was about to finish anyway'' a nervous laugh as he holds his arm, tempting not to come in front of Aoi while he's standing there.

Ruki must be laughing down there. 

Aoi makes his way to the exit before pausing again. 

''oh another thing, have you seen Ruki? He's not at his place '' 

''N-no! maybe the toilet'' Ruki slurps in excitedly hearing his name. 

''Ok, I'll wait at my spot. His payslip is in.'' 

knowing for sure that the older man has left, Reita slips in both his hand underneath, holding Ruki's face as he finishes himself up in his mouth. He let out a low groan, thighs shivering while holding the brown-haired man's head. 

''f-fuck...that was so close''

_____________

9 pm, restaurant 

clanks of glasses were heard, plates filled with wide arrays of food from noodles to beef and rice. Kyo had reserved a whole table just for the whole office to get together . Pouring sakes and singing with each other.  
Ruki sat in the middle between Kai and Reita. He giggles watching both uruha and Aoi fighting for the same part of the chicken, who gets the breast or the drumstick. Reita happily smiling as well while he sips in a few drinks but cautious about it. Ruki lingers his eyes towards Kyo on the front of the table smiling and chatting with one of the co-workers as well. He catches Ruki's eyes and smiles at him, bringing up his glasses in the air. 

Ruki does the same, resulting in all of them raising their glasses for kanpai. 

''To a new and better year,'' Aoi excitedly yells. Everyone else follows suit with a laugh. 

''You're drunk, Old man'' Uruha teased him. 

''Oh shush, we're supposed to be having fun right? it's not always that the director treats us to dinner. Speaking of which, kanpai for the boss!'' He raised his glass again. 

Kyo chuckles and held his own up as well, drinking. 

''Jeez and I'm the one who had to drive you home.'' Uruha pouted. 

The older man nudges his shoulder with a grin. 

''I'm just dropping you off at your place that's all'' Uruha steals the piece of chicken that Aoi has been eyeing on. 

seeing such a warm familiarity between them in a closed spot, that's different from the cafeteria and instead decorated with Christmas lights and garlands makes Ruki feels a lot more comfortable. Perhaps this job will be alright after all these years. Maybe all he needed was a good company among his peers. He decided to pour himself another drink. 

''How's the food?'' Reita slowly asks, his face close towards Ruki. The brown-haired man tempted to kiss his face right then and there. 

''It's delicious. We should come here next time.'' 

''I feel bad about leaving you the other day. Why don't you stay over at my place tonight? Spend Christmas together.''

Ruki bits his lips and nods. '' Maybe we can catch Santa together.'' 

''That sounds great'' Reita giggles and held up his glass towards Ruki. Both of their glasses clink together.

___________________________________

12, midnight. 

Reita bid the rest of them goodnight at the entrance of the shop. Kai and Uruha holding Aoi up trying to get him to walk. Ramblings and singing coming out from both Kai and Aoi while Uruha sighs.

''Thank you for the dinner tonight, boss'' Reita bows towards Kyo, wearing his jacket. 

''Don't need to, it's such a good night and business had been good. You might want to take care of your friend there. You're not drunk, right?'' 

''Oh, no sir'' Reita shakes his head and turns around towards Ruki, still sitting with his head on the table. 

''He must have collapsed after drinking. I will drive him home''. 

''That's good.'' Kyo pats his shoulder. ''Merry Christmas, Reita'' 

''Merry Christmas, Kyo san'' 

The blonde-haired man watches his boss left before he returns to his seat, grabbing his jacket. 

He was about to pat Ruki's shoulder to wake him up only to hear moans coming from him.  
His eyes linger downwards and realizing Ruki's hand underneath the table with the familiar motion going on. 

''R-ruki! '' Reita turns around to see if there's any other soul left but it's just the two of them in the private placement. 

''Mmh Reita I'm so close...'' More whinings escape from him. He noticed how Ruki's face is red either from the alcohol or the personal time he's been having. 

''Ruki please, we're going home'' flashbacks of the previous incident he had before of when Ruki was drunk and frotting against the pole outside of the bar. He grabs his coat trying to cover Ruki, before the smaller man takes a cup and finishes himself in it. 

His hips jerk a bit as he moans slowly, finishing himself into the cup. Reita, baffled and unable to move can only watch as the tired hand puts the cup back on the table, filled with semen. 

He gulps. 

''C-come on'' Reita slips his hand underneath the table grabbing Ruki's limp cock to tuck himself back. A few more moans escape and Reita manages to get his hand stained from Ruki's by-product. 

''Sorry~'' Ruki kisses and licks Reita's stained hand before being ushered out. 

''Let's...let's go home '' Unable to say any more words as Reita himself feeling his pants tightening around his crotch. ''Just don't fall asleep on the bike, ok?'' 

''I'll hold on to you tight'' The mischievous look is there again but this time he was sure that Ruki was just the alcohol. He just needs to get home quick before he explodes himself in his pants.


End file.
